O, the Irony
by silver-nightstorm
Summary: He was cheating on his wife with his wife's sister. His wife's sister was cheating on his best friend with him. Quite frankly, they both couldn't care less. What they had… it was… DracoxDaphne


Written for _Round 7_ of _Your Goal: 34 Stories, Our Gift: 106 Reviews_ on _HPFC_. Enjoy!

**O, the Irony**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Summary:** He was cheating on his wife with his wife's sister. His wife's sister was cheating on his best friend with him. Quite frankly, they both couldn't care less. What they had… it was… DracoxDaphne

XX

It was taboo, but that was part of what made it so… exciting. They were both married, of course; him to her sister and her to his best friend. Not only were they breaking the holy bonds of matrimony; they were breaking the promises and trust between friends and sisters.

It was exhilarating. Freeing. Whenever they met with passionate kisses and desperate coupling, adrenaline rushed through their veins along with the heady lust that each felt for the other. There was no love. That was obvious. There was merely the animalistic desire between a man and a woman.

They would play their dangerous game in public places; him with his black-haired beauty on his arm and her draped over her dark-skinned love. They would look at each other with liquid eyes across the room. They would exchange dance partners and waltz with each other, perfectly formal, but trembling inside. And he would whisper dirty things in her ear as she walked by him, her husband inches away.

XX

"I think my wife is cheating on me," he said to her one day, a few years after their dalliances began.

She couldn't help herself, bursting into hysterical giggles. "That simply makes it easier on you."

He rolled his eyes and pulled her into a tight embrace. "As much as you intrigue me, dearest, my heart… still belongs to her… I think. And…_ she_ _has no right to cheat on me_!"

She rolled her eyes at him. "You're a filthy hypocrite, you know that Mr. Malfoy?"

He pulled her up to meet his lips, devouring her as he pulled her flesh against his body. Just as she started to respond, he wrenched himself away. "And you, my darling Daphne, are a dirty slut."

"Of the very worst kind," she simpered, twirling a curl in her fingers. "Now," she pursed her slightly swollen lips and fixed him with a hot stare. "Are we going to continue?"

And continue they did.

Hours later, they lay next to each other on rumpled sheets, bodies covered in sweat, hair tangled, lips swollen, bodies sated. "I love you," he gasped suddenly. "I love you." He said it again, just in case she hadn't heard him. She raised a single eyebrow at him.

"I love you," he said once more, fixing her with an intense stare. She let out a titter of a laugh. He frowned.

"You don't love _me_," she smiled. "You lust after me. You love my body, at best. Now, run back to your wife." She pushed him unceremoniously off of the bed. He landed on the floor with a thump, his blonde hair in his fierce eyes that were fixed on her with a glare.

"You leave," he retorted. "I happen to like that bed quite a lot." He ran his eyes appreciatively over her nude curves. She snorted, and slid under the thin covers, beckoning him to join her once more. He did. In the morning, they were both gone.

XX

"I think my husband is cheating on me," she told him a few weeks later. He raised a curious eyebrow. "No, really!" she retorted. "He acts the way I would if I was a blithering idiot."

He snorted. "Did you just call Blaise a 'blithering idiot'?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of _course_ I did. You must have been completely oblivious to not notice how… _horrid_ he is at attempting to be subtle!"

He grinned at her. "Don't tell me you _care_."

She snorted this time, in a decidedly unladylike manner. "Of _course_ I don't, however I _am_ curious." She grinned at him, a predatory look in her eyes. "Are you going to help me?"

He bit back a groan. If he showed more than an ounce of displeasure, she'd cut him off. And that _couldn't_ happen.

XX

She followed her husband home from work the next night, disillusioned with a silencing spell around her, Mr. Malfoy trailing her. Placing a subtle tracking spell on him just as he disappeared, she followed the faint trace and ended up at….

"My manor?"

Her husband looked around, startled by the slightly muffled male voice. Shrugging, he walked up to the door and knocked on it. A house elf opened it.

"Master Zabini! Welcome, good sir!" it said in its squeaky high voice. Mr. Malfoy slunk into the home after, his elf giving him a curious glance. She followed her lover. The elf shrugged. The curious dealings of his master was none of his business.

"Blaise!" A blurred figure ran up and threw itself into the Italian wizard's arms. Draco's mouth dropped open as he watched his wife run into his best friend's arms. Daphne Greengrass sputtered in shock as she watched her little sister run into her husband's arms. Their concealment spells wore off with their shock revealing them to their embracing spouses.

"They… they're cheating on us. _With each other_!"

O, the irony.

**XX**

Well, just a little something :) Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


End file.
